Fear Factor: England
by Moogle Girl X2
Summary: Japan finds that England is the source of America’s fear of all things scary. America reminisces, albeit not quite happily.


After re-reading the "Merry Halloween" translated strip on LJ and realizing that England is, in fact, the source of America's crippling fear, I just had to expand on it. Although I'll likely feel insanely guilty after all the baby!America torture. But there'll probably (I hope) be enough fluff to balance it out (or so I won't feel like a horrible, horrible person. orz)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Though I'd like a baby!America plushie.

* * *

"Hmm… So every Halloween, you and England try to out-scare each other?" Japan asked America. He had to wonder, though; why had he agreed to help America in his "scare-fest?"

"Right! It's the first thing in the morning! But right now I'm at zero wins, eighty-seven losses." Japan sighed internally. _And just what makes America-san think I can help? _

"When I was younger, every year England would dress up and I would have to go through some really scary things!"

_So, that guy is the origin of it all… _Japan wondered, just what exactly had England done to America to, frankly, scar him so much? And what's that distant look on America's face? _He's not having a flashback, is he?_

_~~~(Yes, Japan. He's basically having a flashback.)~~~_

Arthur was grinning, his aura exuding absolute excitement. It was Mischief Night and he had what he considered the _best _costume he'd ever made ready for use! He decided that he was going to have a bit of fun with his little colony tonight. After all, Alfred was such a stubborn child. He could use a good scare once in a while, right? With that justification in mind, he quietly dashed off to his study to begin setting his plan into motion.

~~~

Alfred was worried. His tiny fist repeatedly clenched and unclenched in anticipation. It was Mischief Night. God-awful Mischief Night. It all started two years ago; Arthur had deemed him old enough to be pranked, even though he was just a small child. And prank he did. Alfred had been terrified to the point of tears. Arthur had fervently apologized, sure, but that didn't stop him from doing it again the next year. That year's prank was more horrifying than the last. More tears, more apologies, but no promises of "never again." Alfred was convinced that this year's prank would be even worse. He tried telling himself that it was only Arthur, and Arthur wasn't scary- well, unless he was cooking. In any case, self-assurance wasn't working. The only thing he could do was wait until the deed was done. Unfortunately, he found himself envisioning all the possible fearsome situations Arthur might put him into; he saw himself being chased by a ghost covered in chains, or being attacked by a large, blood-covered man wielding a bloody saw. A child's imagination is a dangerous thing, after all.

Two hours had passed, and still Alfred hadn't caught a glimpse of Arthur. He'd usually had his fun with the tiny colony by now, and would be preparing to tuck said colony into bed after assuring him that no, nothing was going to eat him, that the faeries would protect him, and that if he had to, he could sleep in Arthur's bed. Alfred found himself relaxing. _Maybe he's not going to scare me this year? _He could only hope. With a surge of confidence, Alfred decided he would go find his caretaker. _He's in the study at this time of night, right? _

Turning down the hall toward the study, Alfred froze. It was dark. Very dark. He flinched. The normally comfortable and brightly decorated hallway was now cold and intimidating. Alfred found himself quickly losing his previous confidence. _It's just the hallway! _Alfred told himself. _There's nothing scary in there! …is there? _Cautiously, he ambled down the corridor, tiny hand brushing the wall, guiding his way.

After tripping over his own feet three times and convincing himself not to run back to his room four times, Alfred finally found himself in front of the door to Arthur's study. Smiling with relief that he made it, he started knocking on the door.

"Iggy! Hey Iggy! Are you in here? Igg-" Alfred froze mid-knock as he heard a groan from inside.

"Iggy?" No response. Alfred started to panic. What if Arthur was hurt? Was that why he hadn't scared him yet? Or-! He gasped. What if he got attacked by the big, bloody saw guy? He started pounding on the door.

"Iggy! Iggy! Open up, Iggy!" Suddenly, the door slowly creaked open. The interior of the room was as dark- if not darker- than the hall. Alfred gulped. Tentatively, he stepped inside.

"Iggy?" Immediately after stepping all the way inside, the large door slammed shut behind the boy. He shrieked. _I knew this was a bad idea! I knew I should've gone back! I knew-_Alfred froze. Was that a…moan he just heard? He felt a bead of sweat slide down his neck.

"Who… Who's there?" Alfred shouted. If he wanted to be a hero like in Arthur's stories, he had to face his fears. A light flickered to life behind him. Trembling, he turned around.

"Boo!" Near the light stood a figure in a tattered black cloak. Its eyes were shadowed by a hood, and he could see something that looked like blood trailing down its cheeks and tracing its jaw line. For a long while, all Alfred could do was stare, eyes wide and body shaking. The figure took a step forward.

"Alfred?" As the figure called his name, the young colony found his voice. He let out a long, loud, and high-pitched screech, soon breaking off into frantic sobs.

"Alfred! It's just me!" Arthur let down the hood, revealing himself to the boy. It did nothing to calm him. _Oh, bollocks,_ Arthur mentally muttered. He hastily removed the cloak, using it to wipe the stage make-up off his face in the process, and lit a few oil lamps to illuminate the room entirely.

"Alfred! Look at me!" The elder nation scooped up his panicking colony and stroked his hair, attempting to soothe the frightened boy. It did little to help. Arthur sighed. _This is going to take a while…_

"Alfred, it's okay. I'm sorry. There was never anything scary; it was just me." Shouldn't his statement be enough to pacify the child? He kissed him on top of the head for good measure. Surprisingly, though, the boy pushed him away, glaring.

"You're so mean, Iggy!" he cried indignantly. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" The nation was honestly confused. Alfred had never reacted like this to his pranks before.

"I bet you don't pick on Mattie this much!" he sobbed. Arthur sighed once more and nuzzled his face in the boy's soft blonde hair.

"Maybe it's a little unfair. Matthew's never around this time of year, though. If he were, I'd be scaring him, too. Does that make you feel better?"

"No!" Alfred sniffled a few times. Arthur held him closer.

"I'm very sorry. I never wanted to scare you that much."

"Hmm…" Alfred seemed to actually be thinking about whether or not to forgive him. _Well, that just won't do. Time to act._

"Oh, won't you forgive your older brother? The one who feeds you, who plays with you, who loves you the most, and, oh, yes! The one who tickles you!" He proceeded to do so, and Alfred, as expected, broke out into choked fits of giggles.

"Ig-gy! Haha! S-stop! Stop- ahaha- that!" Arthur chuckled and patted the small boy's head.

"Feeling better?" Alfred nodded, letting out a small yawn in the process. Arthur smiled softly.

"Let's put you to bed, Alfred." Grabbing a candle and adjusting Alfred to where he could carry him with one arm, he began to make his way out into the hall and to the boy's room. Halfway down the hallway, though, he felt Alfred shaking his head against his neck.

"I dun wanna sleep in my room," the boy muttered sleepily. Arthur paused.

"Are you still scared? I've told you before that I make sure the faeries will protect you. Why won't you sleep in your room?"

"The blood-covered saw guy could be in there." Arthur stifled a chuckle at Alfred's response.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?" Alfred nodded.

Arriving in his room, Arthur set the sleepy boy on the bed and quickly changed into his nightclothes. Climbing in beside him, he began to stroke Alfred's hair once again.

"Goodnight, Alfred." Alfred had a small grin on his face.

"Night, Iggy." Alfred couldn't explain it. He didn't know why the one thing he wanted most was to be comforted by the person that made him so uncomfortable in the first place. There was one thing he did know, though. He'd never felt safer.

~~~~~~

Japan had noticed that America's face had paled considerably during his (rare) moment of silence. Whatever he recalled must not have been pleasant. However, there was a little redness in his cheeks. _Embarrassment, maybe?_

"America-san," he called out. America snapped out of his reverie.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Where did you go?"

"The haunted hotel, Japan. The haunted hotel." Japan merely nodded. He decided against asking questions a long time ago.

"Now!" America started, getting back on subject. "This year, I thought I'd add some 'Japanese Horror Taste'!"

* * *

I seem to enjoy making little America cry. D: I feel like a horrible, horrible person now, anyway. Children are so easy to cheer up, though. Or at least the ones I've been around.

So! I did my research, kiddies! According to wikipedia (best source ever, amirite? orz), on October 30th, Northern England holds a festival called Mischief Night, where children play tricks on adults. (Is a foreign-ly uneducated, yet still intelligent American. :D Oh, Alfred. Why so oblivious to the traditions of other nations?) Also that whole intro conversation between Alfred and Kiku? My novelized version of three panels from the strip. Dialogue taken directly, just with some added punctuation.

_Question_: Why did Arthur scare Alfred at night when their competition takes place first thing in the morning?  
_Answer_: Considering the fan-memory states that it's only the third time he's pranked Alfred, Arthur likely would just do it whenever. Also, since the record as stated by Alfred is zero wins, eighty-seven losses, and that Mischief Night/Halloween only comes once per year, they've probably just started recently (because eighty-seven years is recent for countries :D).


End file.
